The Lineage of Orchestra
by Symphony of Delusions
Summary: Become Opera Prestatie, and follow orders in the Kingdom of Eobaline, as you make your way to present day where you will find yourself joining a very interesting band of characters and discover the true murderer of the King of Eobaline.


**_Prologue_**

* * *

"Hey!" A voice calls out, it ringing in your platemail helmet like an echo in a deep cave on a mountainside. You rise from your leaning position from the building behind you and turn toward the voice across the castle courtyard. It came from a man who was talking to a soldier prior to shouting. After no answer from his shout, he turns back to the soldier, salutes, and began walking toward you as he says, "What is your charge?" The man asks.

His hand at his side, gripping the sheath of his sword as he marches towards you, you take a few heavy steps towards him, just enough to pass the doorway you were leaning next to and then some, snowflakes falling through the cracks of your armor as you move, moving like a living fortress, clang, clang, clang from your armor with each step and stood there just in front of him as if defending the door. You had some height over him by a couple of inches maybe 3 or 4? The man stood about 5' 11" while you stood about 6' 3".

"I don't recognize your armor. Are you of the city guard?" He asks, he of course is of the city guard, from what you discern from his chain mail maybe he's a senior in his work. You don't answer him, not out of disrespect but regardless of your intention he was definitely offended.

"Oh, so we're choosing to ignore a member of the city guard are we? In the middle of the night? In the castle courtyard? My, you sure do have some balls." He says as he unsheathed his sword and stand in front of you directing the point of the sword towards you before saying. "You know, being within the castle walls at night, refusing to speak to authority, and seemingly just lounging and waiting for something, it seems pretty suspicious." You stay silent, you stay unmoved, and unintimidated.

He is starting to look a bit pissed, he presses the blades tip on your platemail breastplate and glares into your eyes like daggers. "Still not talking, eh? That's fine by me. Let's see just how silent you are when you're begging for mercy!!!" He shouts raising his weapon for a slash down your chest.

"My god you are boring." A feminine bored voice came from behind the door before it opened. "Starting fights with my Paladin, just because they refuse to speak to you?" The woman walks out of the room into the courtyard with her hands behind her head under her long curly white hair before throw it up and back and saying, "You guards really are pathetic." Her voice was cold, it demanded respect and you certainly give it to her without question by kneeling down and bowing your head. Apart from the cold breeze that swiftly crawls down your back she also sounds bored, bored in a way that tells you that the mere fact that you exist, sucks out every bit of enjoyment out of her.

The guard falls to his knees and bows after you because before him stands Princess Hua Starbash, the youngest daughter of the Starbash family. She is human and wears a black and white aristocratic suit, clothes that shine importance but doesn't tell you how important, black shoes that were recently cleaned and polished and pants that were ironed evenly, that are loose fit but don't wrinkle no matter how hard you pinch them. A pearl white poofy blouse that's covered by a nobles vest that is double buttoned up, and a cloak like short jacket that ends in length just around the chest and mid-back the collar of the mid-cloak is long and standing up with no crease or fold to signify that it's supposed to be like that. Her hair is long, curly, pearl white and freshly cleaned from the bath she had. Her eyes signify wealth, strength, boredom, and sharpness as she stares down at the now humbled guard.

"I am so sorry, princess. I thought they was a trespasser, I did not know who they were, I am but a patrol guard, I do not leave my station unless ordered to. I am sorry m'lady. Please, forgive me." The guards face could not be closer to the floor, thankfully the floor had been cleaned prior to this situation or else He would be eating so much dust.

The princess looked him down and said as she waves for you to rise to your feet, and you do. "Unless you're ordered to you say? Tell me, who ordered you?"

The guard rose just a bit to say, "Um, no one m'lady. I was on the shift change and figured everyone would be asleep by now so I came to have a chat with one of the new guards."

Hua spoke instantly after he explained himself. "Were they on duty?"

"Yes ma'am." he said just as quickly, sitting up to his knees.

Hua chuckles as if finding something entertaining. "So, one of my father's senior guards decides to make friends with a newbie and teach the new guard it's okay to slack off and talk to whomever they wish." Hua taps her chin and looks over to two guards who were watching the whole thing before they flinched and looked away. "Interesting."

"M'lady, wait--" The guard was interrupted by her raised hand to her lips as she turns her head towards him and giggles into her hand.

"So after you were done distracting the newbie, you then proceed to talk to my Paladin while they are on duty, distract them, and have the gaul to threaten them, because they didn't talk to you because you believe you deserve enough respect to be talked to by people you don't even know, just because you're a senior royal guard. Am I missing anything?" She asks looking down at him.

He was looking at the floor with his hands folded in his lap. "No ma'am." He said.

"And on top of that." She adds. "Not only has your influence spread subconsciously to your peers who have seen you act this way, but think of the insubordination that you might have started by not only causing the newbie to slack off, attack people who don't treat you the way you think you should, and lying about when you leave your position, but by rising from your groveling position before relieved of doing so and telling your betters, to 'wait' as if you have the authority to tell ME what to do." She looks angry and less entertained.

The man lowers himself back down to the floor. "I'm sorry, M'lady. Please forgive me. It was not my intention to--"

"Silence!" She orders. "I grow tired of your excuses and useless words. Your actions speak louder than your words. If you had half a brain you'd think your actions through." She scolds.

"I'm sorry princess." He says once more.

She, a 4' 7" human girl looks up at you, the 6' 3" living fortress next to her and says. "I think we need to make an example out of him, don't you think?"

The guard begins to shake in fear as she starts to step back. "M'lady please." He sits up and looks up at you with pleading eyes then back at the princess who was now 5 steps back.

Once she was a comfortable few feet away she crosses her arms and stares at him with the coldest expression before saying. "Paladin. Entertain me."

You, without question, move from where you stood and grabbed the guard by the head as he continues to plead for mercy, you raise your fist and began beating the guard over, and over, and over again for several minutes, punch after punch, sounding increasingly juicy than the last. Crack, clang, snap, smack and each moment of air the now very humbled man got he pleaded, cried, shrieked, and gasped for air as it was beaten out of him, and with each smack he was given his voice became more and more gargled and raspy until the man finally fell silent taking each punch like a rag doll before the princess spoke up.

"Okay, I'm bored." Hua said as she turned away. You drop the body and walked to the princess, leaving him bruised, beaten, and bloody. "Next time you decide to talk to people, and distract them from their work, maybe you should wait till you both are relieved of duty." she says as she walks away.

Your gloved knuckles under the platemail were bruised and slowly bleeding from the amount of force you put into beating that guard senseless, but you hardly even noticed. The amount of numbness that is coming from your hand was so apparent that your whole arm believed it was just doing one push-up.

Hua spun on her heels with a big entertained smile once you and her were far enough away from the scene. She looked up at the hulking behemoth infront of her and laughed. "That was pretty fun what you did back there." She smiles. "Now all we have to do is go talk to father and tell him just how lacking his captain is in teaching her guards respect and discipline." And with that she turns on her heels again and began walking with a small pep in her step towards the royal study, with you just a short step behind her.

* * *

**_End of Prologue_**

* * *


End file.
